Harry Potter and The War for Peace
by vijay.sawardekar.31
Summary: After defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry had nothing left to live for. One day, One childish wish, can bring our hero the happiness and peace he deserved or does the burden of the prophecy still exists on his shoulders?
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE WAR FOR PEACE

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling.

This story was originally written by SilverAegis. I am just adopting the story line.

Warning: this story will contain mature theme, sexual situations, harsh language and possibly incest. If this offends you please don't read.

Pre! HBP After the war ended, Harry Potter who is in his 7th year is accidentally transported into an AU where Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived' & where Harry is a normal boy. How will a powerful Shadow Mage Harry Potter get accustom to his New Life? Sorry No Beta.

Summary: In Harry's mid-7th year, Harry manages to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and is now widely known to become the strongest and youngest wizard in the Wizard World. The Power the Dark Lord knew not was that Harry was a Shadow Mage. During the battle with Voldemort, Harry defeated Voldemort by using a spell that he created that was a mixture of his Shadow Magic and an Ancient spell that killed Voldemort and every Death Eater that was connected to him. When the war finally ended, and everything settled down, Harry makes an accidental wish that sends our young hero into an alternate universe where Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived' and where Harry is a normal boy. In my story, everyone is OC.

A/N: Harry's Shadow Mage abilities manifested on his 16th birthday.

A/N: Heys guys this is my first story so please be merciful in your reviews. Mostly the chapter is same as SilverAegis but you see its goona divert from it from the second chapter. Also I am a student and my term papers are next month therefore I can't update as often as I like for now update are gonna either monthly or bi-monthly. Don't worry I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can but what can I say life is a bitch.

This chapter has been edited by HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT.

Harry Potter: The War For Peace

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched throughout the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Hmm…?" Harry made a non-intelligent noise while ignoring his bushy haired friend who was screeching at him to pointlessly study.

"Don't 'Hmm' me!" She screamed.

"Hmm…"

Hermione sighed.

Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, he had become withdrawn and silent. Many people died in that last battle including his parent's last best friend: Remus Lupin. However it wasn't Remus that made Harry withdrawn, it was Ginny. Ginny had died that day also. It wasn't just any day either; it was the day that Harry had proposed to her, on Valentine's Day. Since then, Harry was afraid of getting close to people again. So many people wanted to be friends with him and his friendship with Ron went downhill. The fame of being the buddy of The Boy Who Lived was able to turn anyone's head several notches. All three members the golden trio were quite powerful for their age, but Harry was even more powerful then possible. Because of his achievements and power, he was given the nickname like Dumbledore. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry was called, 'The Hero of Light.' It was a magically binding contract when it was given with his Order of Merlin 1st class, which they neglected to tell him until he had already accepted his Order of Merlin.

He hated that title. He blamed it on Arthur Weasley, who was the Minister of Magic. He just waved it off and told him he should be proud of it. As for Ron and Hermione, as a trio, they were known as 'The Golden Three' by everyone.

Harry was lonely. He wasn't depressed, he knew he should continue living without any regret, but something told him in the near future something big was going to happen. Not sure if it would be bad or good, he always carried his trunk, broom, and sometimes his entire trust fund shrunken inside his pocket, nowadays. While everything went back to normal, Harry couldn't, he would still wear his battle robes and have all his weapons on him hidden. Every year since he started at Hogwarts, something bad happened, so he was going to be prepared from now on.

Life with peace was odd. No Voldemort… no worries… nothing.

It was becoming annoying for Harry, as he had nothing to do. He already knew all the NEWT level material. He was tutored by Dumbledore, the Flamels, and several of the most advance and intelligent Order members during the times of war. He easily outclassed Hermione in knowledge and practical usage. Currently, he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor. Yet after Ginny, he refused to date anyone else again, he was afraid of feeling all that pain again.

"Harry…." Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm…?" Harry was writing inside his journal. He had always kept a journal with him for as long as he could remember, seeing as he never had a friend until he was 11. It wasn't just any journal either, he even wrote down some of the things he learned in it, and of course, no one could read it without his permission, Harry had enchanted the Journal.

"Would you please say something? It's been like this for the last few months!" Hermione yelled. She was finally starting to crack. Her best friend Harry Potter was just too silent for her tastes.

"Hmm…" Harry replied as he began writing about what had just happened recently. Since the Goblins had chosen to side with Voldemort during the war, the Wizarding World's economy had went into danger zone and many people, like him took their money out of Gringotts and had placed it inside an endless bag for safe keeping.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched again.

There were several minutes of silence… Hermione was about to start yelling again until Harry spoke up.

"Don't waste your breath, I just don't feel like talking." Harry said calmly.

"Harry! Gosh! You're talking! Oh my goodness, that's the first time I heard you speak outside of clubs and head boy duties!" She said mocking him to get him to yell or say something.

He didn't fall for it.

Another moment of silence…

She huffed and walked to her room in anger and was probably going to go talk to Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his journal. After he was done, Harry left to perform his rounds around Hogwarts. As Head boy, his job was tiring. He had to admit, life was boring without any adventure or problems. Ron was now dating Hermione on and off even though Ron was unfaithful sometimes because the fame went to his head, but Hermione was just forgiving as usual. It pissed him off that Hermione was so forgiving and Harry was treated as the one who should voice his opinion once those two were dating again. He was the one who should take up sides with who was right in the relationship, but Harry just ignored them and talked only when it was necessary.

During his rounds, he had caught several people kissing in a secluded corner or some people almost half dressed around the castle. Unlike most prefects and Head-boys, Harry didn't give detention unless they didn't listen to the warning he gave them, he just told them go back to their dorm or Filch would find them. When they do ignore him, he would then get annoyed and give them a week of detentions without a hint of pity. With his Marauders' map, he had located every couple in the castle and would always break them up. He was known as the 'The Lone Snog Breaker.' As Head boy, Harry took his duties seriously, and all the teachers and students liked him as Head-boy, even though he was a bit harsh when he starts issuing punishment. Ron was of course jealous that Harry was Head-boy, but every-time Ron would show his distaste in jealously, he would be seeing himself in the Forbidden Forest with Filch for detention or being coldly ignored for the next few weeks. As for snogging and couples meeting up, nobody could use the Room of Requirement, Harry had locked that door and he had made sure of it. Only Dumbledore, the Flamels, or Professor Flitwick could unlock it.

After his rounds were done, Harry sat on a hill outside of Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave the castle whenever he wanted to… it wasn't like anyone could stop him anyway. He could travel through shadows with his Shadow Mage abilities. While sitting under the stars, Harry began to ponder and organize his thoughts. After the final battle had ended, more than half the students in Slytherin were gone. When Harry killed Voldemort, he and everyone linked to him with the Dark Mark died. Snape was later killed because he shown his true colors after 6th year. And as for Draco Malfoy, Harry had killed him personally when he was seen trying to kill a muggle family and joined the Death Eaters after he had dropped out of Hogwarts early.

When he began finish gathering his thoughts, he decided to go visit Ginny's grave again. At least once a week, he would always take the time to visit her. He remembered he was so excited at the thought of being married to the girl he loved, but now, life really wasn't fair being Harry Potter. Unlike most imaginary stories and romance novels, this one did not have a happy ending.

He was alone, again.

Ginny was buried at Godric's Hollow where his parents were buried. Harry had requested it since he was engaged to her and had proposed to her that day in which she accepted. The Weasleys had made no rejection, they were happy that Harry had loved Ginny so much that he wanted her buried in the Potter cemetery.

Now standing in front of her grave, Harry had conjured hundreds of red roses around her grave. Harry made small talk to the tomb where his love lay.

After an hour of talking, Harry sat there and stared at the grave. He sighed to himself. He didn't cry, he learned from what Dumbledore told him, death is not just the end, it's just the start of another adventure. An adventure he wanted to accompany his dead fiancée with, not alone. After a few hours of silence he laid his head on her grave and looked up to the stars.

Noticing a shooting star burning in the night sky, he decided to try his luck and make a wish that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep by the lake. If he would have looked at the sky again, he would have seen the shooting star explode into bright red-blue stars and when his broken time turner from the battle started to glow and started to spin backward and then vanished.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He looked around him and noticed something was different.

No… everything was different.

The grave that he had laid his head on was gone! The flowers that he left for the dead were gone also! What the hell happened? He quickly left the area where Ginny's grave was supposed to be and went to his parents' graves right away. His eyes widened when he noticed that they weren't there either! He remembered that he had left flowers for them and all the Potters that had died, but several of them were gone!

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill the person responsible in such a painful way that even Voldemort would be proud of it." Harry said very angrily.

Then he noticed his voice….it sounded like a little kid. Slowly but carefully he looked down at his body and noticed that he had shrunk!

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted in shock.

After a 10 minutes of calming down and examining himself. He made a few conclusions.

He was shrunken into a child! Ginny and his parent's graves weren't here, so… the only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. He still had all of his shrunken stuff. His clothes were too big for him, so he took out his wand and waved, immediately his clothes shrunk to fit his size. Funny, his magic was still at its highest extent even thought he was shrunken to a little kid. Finally having enough, he decided to talk to someone about this.

His first thought was explore where he was!

Walking into town, he noticed he was still at Godric's Hollow's. When he began asking people questions while he was walking in town, the odd thing that happened was that the wizards and witches in the community weren't that surprised to see him, they even greeted him like they knew him. That wasn't odd because he was of course 'The Hero of Light' but what was odd was there wasn't any people asking for his autograph or people wondering why the-boy-who-lived became a 10 year old.

How strange…

Immediately he began walking off again, but before he could take several more steps someone tackled him and both of them fell to the ground. On instinct, he had almost drawn out his daggers, but he had suddenly remembered that he killed all the death eaters and no one would attack him in broad day light in a wizarding village.

Unless it was a Death Eater's family member who was hell bent on revenge…

"Ouch! Hey! You should watch where you're…" Harry smile faded as his comment faded.

The person that tackled him and was now sitting on his chest was a nine or eight-years-old red-haired girl with green eyes that looked exactly like his mum.

"Harry! Where were you! Mummy and Daddy were searching all over for you! You know how worried we've been?" She said teary.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was this little girl talking about? Seeing that she was about to cry, he immediately hugged her and told her he was fine. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt right.

When he let her go, she gave him an odd look.

Harry shrugged and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine big bro, but where have you been? You've been missing since yesterday! Uncle Sirius and Remus…" But Harry didn't hear the rest.

He froze.

'Big Bro, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus?' He thought. Just what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine, why don't we go back to our parents?" Harry explained calmly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going along with it. Maybe the girl in front of him needed medical help and she was involved in a world of dreams?

But that did not explain how she knew of Sirius and Remus…

"Ok!" She said excitedly while dragging him by his arm to the house where his parents once lived.

"Hey bro!" The red head said excitedly.

"Yes?" Harry said confused.

"Where did you get those cool robes? You look like one of those wizards in mom's history books that are about to go to war!" She said excited.

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure what to say.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

Harry was speechless. He still hadn't comprehended that a girl that resembled his mum was calling him her brother.

"Harry!" A hysteric voice screamed.

Glomp!

Before he knew it, he was given a Hermione-like hug by a red haired woman who was crying onto his shoulder. He heard multiple footsteps that were approaching.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Harry!" A bunch people called his name.

When the woman released him, what he saw made him freeze.

His mother… an older looking version of his mother…

'It can't be….' Harry thought to himself wildly.

Immediately he jumped back and got into a fighting hand stance. He didn't pull out any weapons, because he didn't like killing in front of children.

"Harry what?" The woman asked confused while tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the woman, but it sounded rich and healthy.

When Harry saw the person, he couldn't help but shout.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted seeing both of them looking at him strangely.

"Hey squirt, where have you been? And what are you doing?" Sirius asked giving him a strange look.

"Huh?" Harry looked down and noticed he was in a fighting stance pointed directly at the woman who looked like his mother.

The next person he saw he froze. It was his father… like his mother…? He too looked to be older…

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure. He couldn't feel any killing intent or anything dark from any of the strangers. Their auras had only shown love and kindness, so he didn't attack.

"Harry we been looking all over for you. You didn't come home yesterday!" His father yelled.

Harry was looking unsure what to do so he spoke softly.

"Sorry dad." Harry said in a low voice with shame in it. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to play along.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry…" The little girl spoke up.

"You never apologize." Lily finished while looking shocked.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

Harry saw a miniature version of his father approaching them. He scanned Harry from head to toe and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Anyway, let's go kid, you had us all worried." Sirius said calmly as he put his hand over his shoulder.

They all nodded and left to go back to Godric's Hollow. Harry went carefully. He was fully alert. He may not sense danger, but he was cautious. He didn't think anyone noticed, besides the nine-year-old red head and the miniature version of his father. She looked like nothing was unusual. He on the other hand kept glancing at him. When Harry tried to read his aura, he was surprised that he couldn't see any.

"Hey squirt, you ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

When they approached the huge manor… Harry was feeling uneasy. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't when you're surrounded by 4 people that are supposed to be dead.

"We found Harry!" Remus shouted.

Harry heard people cheered from another room. There was some rumbling until they were now in front of him. Harry thought he was seeing things. It was obvious that the people in front of him were his brothers and sisters, supposedly. What else he saw were what must be Sirius' children and wife, a woman he had never heard or seen before.

He just gave them a blank look and analyzed each of them. He wasn't even paying attention while they were talking. He snapped out of it, when everyone left to go do some things and was left alone with his mother.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said checking his forehead.

"Errr…." Harry said unsure.

"And where did you get those robes? They must have been expensive! I know I didn't buy you that." She said wondering.

"Err… I bought it with the money I saved up." Harry said uncertain if it was the right answers or not. Thankfully it was because she turned around and went toward another room, it was the kitchen. Harry followed.

When he entered, he noticed how beautiful the home was. It was a nice family home. He felt somewhat happy. He didn't know why. As he sat on the chair, he watched his mother begin cooking, as he sat at the table thinking about everything.

After some crazy theories and thoughts, and it came to him.

He was in an Alternative Universe, and he was younger as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak.

"Harry, what's wrong? Usually you would go practice playing pranks or talking about Quidditch with Leon or Alex. You're awfully quiet." She said as she analyzed her son's expression.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear?" She responded while giving him an odd look.

He spoke in an embarrassing way.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked.

She didn't know why he'd asked that question, but she nodded. She was surprise when he jumped up and hugged her. What she heard next made her smile and really appreciated her son's love.

"Mum…I… I love you so much." Harry cried for the first time in a long time. He broke down and sobbed onto her apron. She smelled so sweet. The warmth and love she was giving him in her arms made him so comfortable… he loved it.

"Shh…everything will be ok." She said unsure. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. However something was different about him, he was quiet, polite, and seemed like a dear to her. Normally her son would be loud, rash, rude, and she had to admit, annoying. Yet the person in her arms was different.

After a few moments, she released him and went back to cooking. Harry on the other hand just watched her the whole time. She saw him watching her, and sometimes he would look away embarrassed, but when she caught his green eyes staring at her; she would wink at him and giggle when she saw him flushing red and looking away. It reminded her of when she was back at Hogwarts when the guys would stare at her dreamily.

Finally she asked, "Harry, what are you staring at?". Harry was embarrassed then in a weak voice that she had to strain her ears to hear said, "Mom can I hug u?". Lily was stunned, then her expression softened and she hugged him.

After hugging her harry ran towards his room. He saw his twin brother intensely observing him like he was an anomaly and he was trying to solve him. That unnerved him.

Shortly, his mother called them both for dinner. When he came down he saw his family, Sirius's family and Remus were already there. Dinner was a very noisy affair. But it was also a treasure chest of knowledge. He found out that he and his twin brother Polemos were the eldest. While they twins their features were very different. While he had black messy hair, he had almost brown aristocratic style hair. While he inherited his mother's eyes he has black eyes with just a tint of red. This gave harry a very humble but good looking face but his brother had a seasoned warrior's look.

Sakura and Rosa were twins and both were red heads. Sakura was the one he met first and had green eyes from their mother, and Rosa had brown like their dad. Leon had black hair like him, but brown eyes like his dad as well. Sylvia had black hair with green eyes. Little Lily was a mini-size of their mother, the youngest of the Potters with red hair and green eyes.

Sirius children were a surprise. He learned that Sirius' wife's name was Amy and that she was half Japanese and half American Veela. Alex was the oldest of the Black family with his twin sister Yuna. While Alex looked exactly like Sirius with black hair, blue eyes. Yuna on the other hand was just like her mother with silver-blonde hair with bright icy blue eyes. Yuna seemed to be best friends with Sakura and Rosa since they were the same age. Baby Eric had black hair, and blue eyes.

Both families seemed to be normal, with everyone making jokes and getting along amazingly. The girls were having girl talks, while the guys were talking about old pranks, broomsticks, and Quidditch. His silence did not go un-noticed, but everyone seemed to just ignore it for now, thinking that maybe he wasn't feeling well. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was spoken to.

"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Lily asked. A few people had stopped talking and began listening to hear his response.

Harry shifted nervously in his chair at being the center of attention, "I was just wondering around the graveyard, looking at the history of the Potter family. It's quite peaceful there."

The adults nodded but didn't seem convinced, but Lily was giving him an odd look. Maybe she knew Legimency? No, Harry was a master Occulmencer whose skill rivaled Dumbledore; even Voldemort couldn't penetrate his mental barriers without him noticing.

When lunch ended Harry began to wander around the house until he found his room, which was pretty big. He had the latest Nimbus 2000 and laughed inwardly as he also had his Firebolt in his pocket, luckily he didn't forget it. Making up a list in his head he first went to the family library and started to read on history, wanting to know what happened in this dimension and how it was different. What he learned shocked him.

Harry's parents were never attacked during the 1st war by Voldemort himself as he attacked the Longbottoms first, and Neville became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville's parents were not home during the attack, but his Aunt and Uncle, who were baby-sitting that day did not survive and Neville was left with a triangle scar. He wondered if Neville had the same Parsel-tongue ability as him.

After further reading he learned that after the war there was a mass clean out for the other Death Eaters, information was given from Karkaroff that Peter Pettigrew was also a Death Eater, he was quickly apprehended and nothing was mentioned about the Potter's after that. The history book mentioned that when Peter Pettigrew was captured, his punishment was for him to be given the Dementor's kiss. However, because of its cruelty and controversy, he was spared. He had earned three life sentences to Azkaban, and was still alive to this day.

How that weak pitiful bastard was able to live this long, he did not know…

But Harry promised himself that he would help Neville defeat the Dark Lord and from what he read in the history book it seemed that Voldemort wasn't as powerful as the one he faced in his old world. But Harry had his doubts; Voldemort was and will always be in his mind the most powerful dark Wizard of all time. It wasn't wise to underestimate your enemies. But more importantly Harry wondered how the Prophecy fit into all of this.

I'll think of that later he thought as he grabbed another book.

It felt odd for him to know who you're supposed to be, but were now someone else. Not that Harry didn't mind, he had always wondered what life would have been like watching himself from another P.O.V. and now he had his chance. Harry smiled at this revelation and for once in his life things were actually looking good for him. He didn't notice it was already late at night and past bedtime already until there was a knock on the doorway from his Mum, Dad, and Sirius. Closing the history book, Harry gave them a look that said 'Go ahead.'

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Sirius said as cheerful as usual. He was holding two-year-old Eric who gave was rubbing his eyes.

Harry nodded, still somewhat unsure of them but for some reason not wanting to return back to his dimension now that he was living this one. But a part of him still was uncomfortable having a conversation with several people who were supposed to be dead.

"Come on little prong's what's up? You're acting funny, you haven't played prank the entire day with Leon or Alex, and you've been studying in the library. What's your mother done to you?" Sirius joked and Lily smacked his arm.

"Nothing Sirius, just trying to figure some things out." Harry said turning back around. He was beginning to get scared they would start to get suspicious of him and his new behaviour and wondered if they would make him go home if they found out who he truly was. Harry went to bed soon after, a lot on his mind.

"You know, the way he speaks sometimes make it sound like he's about to die or leave." Sirius said confused.

"Sirius! Don't joke around like that!"

"Well he is about to go Hogwarts mate. Maybe he's just nervous." James replied ignoring his wife's comment. Lily went silent as she was equally confused of her son's behaviour.

As harry was going to bed, his brother asked, "Who are you and where is my brother?". Harry was so shocked by the question that that he remained quiet for quite some time. Seeing his stunned look Polemos said, " Your shields are good but I am much better than you are. They were no match for me. So now can you tell me who you are and where is my brother?".

At that point Harry was contemplating whether he should tell him the truth or not. He was very scared of telling him the truth thinking that he will reject them for taking the place of his brother but some part of his brain was telling him that he should trust him so he decided to go with his instinct and told him his whole life until the moment where he found himself in graveyard.

After telling him the truth Harry was observing his face for some kind of resentment or disgust but found none. Instead in its place was a look of curiosity. After sometime Polymos said," What a Twist of Fate I myself was hiding my true self from all my family but now you are also in the same boat as I am for you see I am no ordinary human being. I am what you people call a God, a deity, a Titan.

Harry only response was," WHAAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations

A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter of my story which will most likely remain unupdated after this chapter for quite some time. Well enjoy this chapter and tell me how it is.

"Speech" :- People talking.

" _Speech_ " :- Thoughts, Parseltongue, Telepathy.

"WHAAT?!"

"Don't shout. Our family will wake up and do you fancy yourself telling them that we are not their children." Polemos stated.

This effectively closed Harry's vocal cords. Harry in a very slow and deliberate manner asked," What do you mean you are a god? Gods don't exist. Even in my world all the gods were actually powerful wizards. The Greek Gods were exceptional battle mages, Jesus was an gifted healer and many like them. So what do you mean by you are a god?"

Polemos sighed. He said," Gods exists. But they have power and authority in only those worlds were there are their believers and worshipers. Your world did not believe in them, therefore they had no power there."

"okaaay, that still did not explain how you are a god?" Harry questioned him.

He said," You see I am the son of Nyx and Uranus and I was blessed with great strength, wisdom, knowledge, and agility by Erebus and Chaos the void. I was strongest of all Greek gods. My name was Polemos which means War or Battle. Despite my name I was a very peaceful person not like Ares always looking for bloodshed. My name is for my prowess in battle not my need for it. You when the Titan War broke out I remained neutral but the Olympian gods did not take my neutrality very peacefully. They declared War on me but I defeated them single handedly but through foul means they placed a curse on me. The curse was I will never be a leader, a king, I will always follow another's orders. First I was depressed but I did not wanted to follow their pathetic asses. So I left. I became human. I integrated myself in you way of life. Since I am a god I can't truly die I can only be reborn. I am currently in my 77th reincarnation in the form of Polemos Henry Potter."

Harry just sat there looking stunned. _This was not what I need. Another abnormality in my life._ Harry asked."what does this curse means for us."

Polemod said," This means that I'll have to follow someone order whom I choose. This is a blessing and a curse because I know that my godly Heritage where sometime or another will lead me astray. So the person can always guide me and if the person is wrong I can always change the person to whom I listen."

Harry asked." But why are you telling me all this?"

Polemos said," Because I choose to listen to you, to follow you and before you ask this is not because you are my older brother but because after hearing your life I know that you are a very selfless, honorable person who will always protect the innocent and who will never led me astray and and most of all who will always protect his family."

Hearing this Harry groaned at his bad luck first in his previous universe he was always the centre of attention the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, The Hero-of-light but now in this universe he had a God who by the sound of it had defeated the twelve reigning Olympian Gods all by himself and it is more powerful than the Titans following him. This universe is starting to sound more crazy than his own.

Harry in a trembling voice said," I need to think on this. Can we talk about this tomorrow in a secluded place?"

Polemos nodded knowing by spending 77 lifes that this much information in such a short time can overwhelm a person. He said," Take all the time you need but please make the decision as soon as you can because if what you experience in your previous universe is true then there is a very high chance that this can also happen in this universe so we need to plan together so that our family can survive and have a much positive fate other than the one they had in your previous universe."

Harry knowing what he said was true and that he needed to start planning from now onwards so that his family can survive in coming war. Harry laid on the pillow knowing that very soon he had to make a decision that can very much affect the fate of the wizarding world.

Next day Harry spend some time with his family getting to know each other. He found out that his brother Leon was very much like his father praying playing pranks and goofing around the house. His sisters Sakura and Rose may be twins but in reality were polar opposite of each other. Rose was the more outgoing very loud and was very blunt in responding to adults with absolutely no tact, Sakura on the other hand was very studious, quiet and also very good at mincing words to please the adult. She was also the more devious of the two. Little lily was a carbon copy of their mother. She had her mother's thirst for knowledge evidenced by her reading books at her age.

Even in the midst of all this Harry couldn't stop thinking of what his brother had said. He knew Voldemort was going to return, knew that Britain was going to be dragged through a bloody war all because of a person self-inflated ego and a minority of people thinking themselves superior just because of their parentage.

He knew to win the war he would need all the help he could get. He knew he was already much more powerful than Voldemort or Dumbledore but there was an army of Death Eaters and also there were the incompetent fools in the Ministry. Even though this was a human civilization the rule of the jungle still applied here. 'Survival of the Fittest'. The mantra that every body followed. The most powerful, let it magically, politically or in the influence on the masses, those were the men that needed to change. The masses were sheep always following the loudest voice in the block and he intended to be that voice. It also helps that his twin was a FREAKING BLOODY PRIMORDIAL TITAN!

So after much deliberation Harry asked Polemos to meet in their room. He said, " I was thinking about what you said and I think that I will need all the help I can get so that our family can the survive of the rising of Voldemort so yes I accept. But know this I will not be your master but your brother, I will never order you but I can only request you. You are your own person who can make his own decisions. If you think that I am wrong in some decisions you'll point it out to me. With our combined might we can finally make a difference in this world."

Polemos said," I know how you feel even after all this time there are some glaring errors in the wizarding world. If we manage to eradicate the threat of Voldemort and his Army we can actually move towards a more friendly environment for all magical people and creatures."

Harry nodded knowing the prejudice that the wizarding world had towards all magical creatures . He knew that to provide safe environment for his family and for his future children he have to establish cordial relationship between wizards and magical creatures.

After this they both agreed on this partnership and started planning towards their next step for the betterment of the wizarding world.


End file.
